


温柔与残忍

by 路过的西都市民 (boloud)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E8%B7%AF%E8%BF%87%E7%9A%84%E8%A5%BF%E9%83%BD%E5%B8%82%E6%B0%91
Summary: 在新世界中记起来了的科学家们与寻求帮助的首相秘书偏内→幻





	温柔与残忍

**Author's Note:**

> 使用初期“虽然内海也恢复记忆了不过只是围观群众”设定  
> 好像把阿巧写得有点过于会说了（？）就让我私心一下吧【。  
> 标题、好难想——

关于在恢复记忆后众人集合时内海成彰没有到场这件事，冰室幻德某种意义上松了口气。  
如果说对于葛城巧，他能够堂堂正正地说出自己没有辜负他再一次的信任，那么对于内海成彰，则是数不清的亏欠。掺杂着目的的关心及器重，又或是将其当作弃子抛弃，杀死了作为人类的他，都是无法还清的罪孽。  
不过这些由自己背负就足够了。对于内海来说，果然还是不要想起来更加幸福吧。  
看着电视访谈里笑着介绍自己研究项目的内海成彰，现首相秘书想到。

“真的不去看看吗？说不定有人在等着呢。”用鸡蛋烧接待客人的首席科学家问道。  
“不、那个……”因时间紧迫而被大家推去寻找帮手的前浮士德领导人低头盯着摆放整齐的料理，支吾了半天，最终用几乎听不见的声音回答：“我没那个资格。而且……要是他的确没有恢复的话，去找他反而添麻烦。”  
“冰室桑。”葛城巧放下筷子望向他，“你也知道研究员专心实验的时候什么都顾不上吧？”  
“是的？”回忆起下属们沉迷于自己的世界中的模样，不知为何提起这个话题的他疑惑地看着对方。  
“那么，正在研究难波手杖的内海没有看到集合讯息之类的也很正常吧？我也是之后才注意到的。”葛城巧再次夹起一块鸡蛋烧。  
“但是……既然都已经有你和你的父亲帮忙，不需要再去找他了。”负罪者作出了挣扎。  
“不、他可是拿到过Evol驱动器的科学家。而且他的技术也足够优秀，一定能帮上忙的。”  
“ 你怎么知道他……”  
“啊、对了、说起来冰室桑最后也很帅气啊。”内向的科学家忽然丢出一枚炸弹。  
“葛城你难道……”冰室幻德瞪大了眼睛，想从他的微笑中看出什么，接着自己也笑了起来，“啊。这次再让我看看你所说的科学的未来吧。”

所以说、冰室桑果然很温柔呢。  
助力者夹起最后一块鸡蛋烧放入口中，眯起眼睛，扩大了笑容。

到达难波机械制造所时，正是下班时间。 在三三两两穿着私服从门内出来的员工旁，西装笔挺却戴着口罩站在原地等待的冰室幻德十分显眼。内海成彰虽然也曾经想过对方是否会来找寻自己，但无论是身份地位还是理由都并不充分。在从一周延期到一个月却依旧毫无动静的等待之后，他放弃了这个想法，决定即使有人找上门也装作不认识。  
但是前首相辅佐官没有给他这个机会。在看到他的第一眼，冰室幻德便走向了他。  
“内海。”熟悉的声音说道。  
“请问您是……？有什么事吗？”假装对面前奇怪的男人表现出疑惑，内海成彰感谢起了难波的训练。  
“你……”男人顿了顿，摘下一边系绳拉开口罩，“这张脸你认识吧？”  
“首相秘书的冰室幻德先生？您在这里做什么？”事到如你又为什么忽然出现？聪明的难波童子将后半句话咽了回去。  
“先上车吧。”将系绳重新戴好，似乎感受不到周边指指点点的口罩男抬抬下巴示意远处的轿车。

“所以说、我之前是你的秘书、后来因为你变成了改造人，最后又为了世界和平献出了生命？”听完了前上司版本的旧世界故事，内海成彰几乎笑出声。没有关于自己是难波重工的棋子的说明，也没有他成为假面骑士前的地狱图景，或是真真正正地在那时牺牲了的忠心部下，甚至连自己曾经的报复也丝毫不提及，单单说什么全部都是他的过错，如同想要背负起所有般低下头颅，胡子上却还沾着冰淇淋。  
“冰室桑。”推推眼镜收敛表情，本心却从面具的裂缝中露出，“你到底是怎么看待我……啊、不、那个‘我’的呢？”  
盯着面前草莓巴菲上的水果半晌，冰室幻德回答道:“他是一位有才能的科学家、我优秀的部下，我欠了他许多。”  
“既然那样的话，为什么并没有在第一时间去找到他呢？还是说您想要这样把自己的责任抹消？难道你依旧是一个只会口头说说，然后把责任都推给部下的男人吗。”意识到自己的失言，曾经被同僚们认为是机器人的内海成彰挖起一块蛋糕掩盖情绪失控。  
“不。”对面的笨蛋却因沉浸在自责中并未察觉，“是因为他没有来。”  
“什么？”  
“电视上召集假面骑士的时候，你没有来。”  
忍住了对于现在还有谁看电视，或是那个时间能看到电视的只有所谓的自由职业者的吐槽，热爱工作的社会人问出了无论是否拥有记忆都十分在意的问题:“那么现在又为什么要找过来呢，冰室桑？”  
“最近出现了一个恐怖组织你知道吗。”政治家问。  
“不知道。”似乎知道对方想说什么了的研究员回答。  
“……不知道也不要紧。你只要知道那个恐怖组织有阻止变身的能力，拿到了build驱动器，甚至还拥有危险扳机就足够了。”  
他清楚自己应当询问各种专有名词的意义，另一个问题却脱口而出:“桐生战兔在搞什么？”  
“这和他无关。”未反应过来的男人消灭了最后一颗水果，接着像被呛到般捂着嘴咳嗽起来，平息后带着惊讶与难以察觉的尴尬，轻声自言自语，“什么啊、原来你也恢复记忆了吗。亏我还思考了很久到底要不要来……”  
“那么是希望我做什么呢，冰室桑。”内海成彰微微扯起嘴角，在对方注意到前便又收回，摆出了经典的扑克脸，“根据内容，我有权拒绝您的要求。”  
“这不是命令，内海。”放下勺子，首相秘书对制造所的研究员说道，“只是一个请求。”他直视着镜片后的那双眼睛，“请和我一起守护这个国家吧，作为朋友。”  
“……所以，需要我做什么？”自认没有朋友的前秘书移开了目光。  
露出一个大大的笑容，草莓芭菲依旧没有擦干净的胡须佬说出了令他感到微妙的消息:“因为时间紧迫，新的道具只靠葛城他们可能无法完成。接下去几天你能一起来吗？”

果然冰室幻德还是这么残忍。  
思考着后几日的请假事宜，需要与众人分享归处的蝙蝠咽下了最后一口蛋糕。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于温柔与残忍的对立与一致、给予的与所希望的不同（但是自己也不知道自己想要什么）却又下意识地答应、以及蝙蝠的故事的部分我都好喜欢，虽然是我自己写的【不要脸


End file.
